Mafia Family Album
The Mafia Family Album lists personality and background information on many of Mafia's characters that helped shape their story and define their respective roles in the game. It is taken directly from the game manual supplied with the PC version of the Mafia game. Tommy Angelo Tom is the main character in the game. Originally a cab driver, but due to a combination of unpleasant circumstances, he is forced to join the Mafia.Tom is all in all a nice guy, but a tough childhood and life in the 1930's have changed his moral value a little. Thus, he's capable of doing things that a normal person wouldn't understand, but his conscience sometimes haunts him. Norman Norman is the typical example of a detective brought up through the school of hard knocks. He is a scruffy, tough guy, who acts like he hates everybody around him. Tom tells him his story, but doesn't get much sympathy. Don Salieri The Don is the boss of the family that Tommy works for. He's a guy who's lived through a lot and doesn't get excited too easily. He's typical of a Mafioso, who hasn't built up his position just for money and doesn't always kill to get what he wants. Paulie Paulie is Tom's sidekick, who sometimes behaves completely unexpectedly. If he likes somebody he is the most loyal friend you could ever have, someone you can always rely on; if he doesn't cause you problems that is. Tom and Paulie are the greatest of friends and often work and have fun together. Sam Sam is another associate of Tom's. At first sight he looks like and average guy with a friendly smile. He is big and sometimes clumsy. He is also shy and doesn't talk a lot. He often works with Tom and Paulie and they are good friends. Frank Frank is Don Salieri's best friend, associate and adviser. His main concern is family finance and the legal side of business. He is well suited to this. At first sight he doesn't seem to belong among these criminals, as he is a very quiet and inconspicuous nice guy. He does his work mainly because of an attachment to Don Salieri, as well as their mutual past. They grew up together in a poor quarter and thanks to the Don he gained most of what he has, so he can't just turn his back on him. If he'd grown up in any other place he would certainly be a successful lawyer or businessman. Vincenzo Vincenzo has worked for the family for a long time and it means everything to him. It's strange that such a good guy like Vincenzo found his greatest love in guns, but that's why he takes care of Salieri's arsonal of weapons and selects the best equipment for a mission. Ralph Ralph is excellent when it comes to dealing with vehicles. He can take apart, repair, improve and then rebuild whatever he gets his hands on, but that's about it. his world revolves around anything on four wheels, and he knows little about anything else. That's why he'll only talk about vehicles, though even conversations about vehicles aren't easy for him. Morello Morello is Salieri's main adversary. Where Salieri opts for negotiation, Morello uses an army of men with Thompsons. Where Salieri punishes treachery, Morello indiscriminately shows his might. Because of this he has a big influence in the city, which he is trying to extend into Salieri family territory. He is greatly helped by his brother Sergio. However, he ultimately destroys everything he's involved in through his overly brutal behavior. Lucas Bertone Lucas is a pleasant Italian of middle age and a car mechanic for the rich. He is very big-hearted even though, in view of the services he provides to the Mafia, he is no saint. Note: Although not part of the Salieri family it's often worth visiting Lucas when you have spare time as unlike Ralph, Lucas' work means that he has access to some of the more luxurious and exotic cars in the city. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Additional Content